degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 13)
The''' 13th season''' of Degrassi is scheduled to premiere on July 11th, 2013, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) This season will pick up after summer vacation and depict the 2012-2013 school year. Brainstorming took place on December 3rd, 2012, while casting ended on December 17th, 2012. Filming began in early April. Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2012) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider. Seniors (Class of 2013) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Hockey Team. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart and determined student who is still trying to figure her life out. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the hockey team and a second-year senior *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, and compassionate Student Body VP. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a preppy musician and former teen mother who has become a Christian. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a female-to-male transgender student who is known for his wisdom and wit. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President who is repeating his senior year. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an athelete who is exploring new interests. Sophomores (Class of 2015) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is coping with Cam's death the hardest. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is unsure of his identity. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and caring principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but attractive media immersions and band teacher. Grades Unconfirmed *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a sarcastic wingman. (New) *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, an athlete who came from a prep school. (New) *Ana Golja as Zoe Rivas, a fierce girl with a passion for fashion. (New) Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 10) *Twin Extra as Ingvar Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) *Twin Extra as Bo Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 12) *TBA as TBA (New) Graduates *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a lovely Degrassi Graduate who is Drew's fiance. Other *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, a sassy, sweet and resposible teen mother *Justice James as Rock Dallas, the toddler son of Vanessa and Dallas Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian paster. *Tara Spencer Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the serious French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. Trivia *It was confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors will be held back for this season. with Drew Torres being confirmed as one of them. It is shown that Mike Dallas is also being held back. *Casting/Auditions for new characters were held until December 17th, 2012. Source *Alex Steele has confirmed that she will not return for this season, although there is a possibility she may return in the future. *It has been confirmed by Stephen Stohn that only three or four new characters will play a big part in the summer block and 2 new characters will play more of a background part in the summer block also that one new character won't appear until the fall block. *It has been confirmed that returning Alicia Josipovic as recurring. Source1 Source 2 & Source2 *There may be a funeral this season. Source Source 2 *First season to not use a summer telenovela format since Season 9 *This is the tenth school year featured in the series. *It has been confirmed that Cristine Prosperi and Munro Chambers will be returning as Imogen and Eli for this season. Episodes List Season 13 Gallery ab123123.jpg adam234234.jpg becky234234.jpg connor2345234.jpg dewsafaadfa.jpg eli3252342.jpg jennaa432543.jpg imo241322.jpg maya34354.jpg md14234.jpg miles2525.jpg miles245234.jpg tsafsf.jpg winston234234.jpg zoe234234.jpg Tumblr moaxketxVk1qzu5u3o1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 13